Lee Andrew Grayson
"So what if I failed?" -Lee to his sister, after playing Guitar Hero and failing the beginner mode. Lee Andrew Sommers Grayson is the 10-year-old son of Ashley Uno (Sommers) and David Uno (Grayson). He is Numbuh 3.2 and third-in-command of Sector RZ. Lee is a shadowbender like his sister and mother, and his shadow's name is Damien. Nextgen Series Lee's first appearance is in the one-shot, "But Daaaad!" with his sister as the main characters. He is mentioned to have a crush on Matthew and Yin Dimalanta's daughter, Haruka. Lee also appeared in the one-shot, "Purple Rose" where he tried to tell Haruka that her powers made her special. In the one-shot "Healing", Lee scraped his knee when performing a trick on the swingset. Haruka healed him by demonstrating her Healing Sting ability. Lee was one of many in "Happy 33", helping put together Mika's birthday party. In Mason and the Minish Door, Lee was hanging out with Haruka at the Dimalanta house. He sat on Haruka's shoulder so he could get ice cream out of the freezer, the ice cream which the shrunken Mason and Sheila were standing on. He mistook the two for bugs and flicked them away. In Operation: SCARY, Lee dressed up as Beast Boy for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, he became Beast Boy for real. Lee later helped Dillon and the others when they were captured up in Nightmare Land. In Operation: RECLAIM, Lee accompanied Mason, Sheila, and Leanne to the Mintsodium Museum of Candy, to see the Sundae Afternoon mural on a lollipop. He and the others were angered when Nickel Joe showed up to take the candy. In Operation: FAIL, Lee makes a modified G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. that shoots three directions at once, and with Damien using his own shadow G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., that made six directions, in order to beat the PTOOEY. He ended up knocking his own team out, but they still won thanks to Toiletnator, Dr. Light, and Box Ghost's tomfoolery. When Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz come to arrest the villains, they comment how Sector RZ isn't the same as Sector Z, and Lee's team blames him for their failure. After school, Lee's friends happily recall and laugh at his past failures as he goes to his house and plays Zelda with his mom, in which he fails. When his mom asks if something's wrong, he explains how he messes everything up and his friends make fun of him. Ashley says she doesn't care if he fails a lot, but should still be happy he has friends to play with. Lee goes back to the treehouse to find his friends left, but receives a mission from Larry to investigate the base in Black Acropolis. Not bothering to get his friends' help, Lee goes to Alaska himself. He crashes in the snowfields and meets Sonny and Donna, the New Ice Climbers, who help bring him to the base. Lee infiltrates and rescues a strange blue-haired girl from Professor Bob, but as soon as he gets her out of the base, she runs away and steals Lee's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (actually, it's Leanne's). Sonny and Donna let Lee use the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. they stole from Sector IC, first dropping them at Iceland, but when he returns home, he is scolded for losing a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and "stealing" another sector's. Later that night, Lee catches the mysterious girl stealing food in his room. She frantically apologizes for causing trouble and introduces herself as Wendy. She is an airbender with a strange wind curse that makes wind blow wherever she goes. Lee agrees to help her control it, so they meet up the next day as Lee suggests a few airbending moves. When nothing works, Lee gives in and reveals his failure streak to Wendy. He suggests she go to Sector W, but Wendy doesn't want to and wants to hang out with him. They go out for a day of fun before stopping for a rest. Lee gets a call from his sector for a mission, but Lee ignores it and takes Wendy for ice cream. But they soon realize the treehouse is getting attacked by Ice Cream Men, while Sector RZ is already out, so they go to fight them. The duo gets captured as Wendy goes into an Air Fury state that scares them away, and knocks Lee out. Guilt-ridden, Wendy runs away, leaving Lee to take the blame when RZ returns. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector RZ attended the ceremony on Moonbase. They didn't get any new members. In The Great Candied Adventure, Lee and his friends are surprised at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lee and his friends attended Nigel Uno's funeral. Lee was excited to meet Wendy again at the funeral. They promised to meet on a later day, so Lee waited beside the fireplace of his house as he expected Wendy to magically spawn from it. When Wendy finally appears, they go to lay on a hill as Lee reflects on the Seven Lights Quest, saying how there's no reason to help with it if there isn't a Chosen One in their sector. Wendy and Carla join Lee's family for dinner on May 13th, where the Graysons tell embarrassing stories about Lee's failures. Lee angrily goes outside, and Wendy joins him. Lee believes that Cheren, Sheila, or Nebula's families don't tell embarrassing stories, but rather talk about their great accomplishments. Wendy reasons that Lee's family talks about him because they love him. When Diwata suddenly goes missing, Sector RZ comes to Dr. Facilier, hoping he can use his fortune-telling to find her. He and Arlon confirm that Diwata is on Lunaria, so the sector goes with Wendy's group to the Moon Planet. Battles *Sector RZ vs. PTOOEY. *Sector RZ vs. Professor Bob. *Sector RZ vs. Acnologia. Appearance Lee is a sandy blonde like his mother, but his hair is messy and hangs over his eyes just a little bit. His eyes are a vibrant robin's egg blue, possibly inherited from his parents' previous Delightfulization, though this is uncertain, as Ashley had chocolate brown eyes. He wears his father's Sector Z hat, only this time the letter R is hastily sewn beside the Z. He wears the boy version of his mother's clothes, and wears military boots similar to his father's. He usually holds a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., because he can't seem to let go of it. Gallery Lee and Leanne Grayson.png|An older Leanne and Lee. Personality Lee is the complete opposite of his sister, meaning he's a loud-mouthed boy, and he doesn't hesitate to let his voice be known. It seems that he had said, "I traded my hotdog for my sister's sense of humor. Weird, huh?" His favorite catchphrase is "I know right?" Lee is one of the funniest operatives in the face of the universe, and his 'Ninong' (Godfather) Hoagie is usually annoyed because of this. Despite his sense of humor, Lee seems to fail at almost anything, earning fairly unsupportive remarks from his team, even when it's on missions. It puts a sense of doubt in Lee, and causes him to dislike his friends a little. Lee gets irritated when his friends and family tell stories about his failures to guests. It for that reason that Lee hopes to do something amazing like Cheren, Sheila, or Nebula, for he believes their families love to talk about their accomplishments. Following his sister's death, Lee lost any sense of happiness he had and begins to talk more aggressively. Abilities Lee is a shadowbender like his mother. His skill at it is relatively low, as he's only half as good as Leanne. Lee is apparently a failure at nearly everything he does, from messing up school projects, flying aircraft, making weapons, etc.. He once tried making a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. with three turrets (shaped like a triangle) to fire in multiple directions, causing gumballs to bounce everywhere and hit his teammates. Final Smash "Let's hope it works this time!" Lee's Final Smash is Triple Gums, where he and Damien whip out their Triple-G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and fire gumballs in countless directions, hurting any enemy they hit. Stories He's Appeared *But Daaaad! *Purple Rose *Healing *Happy 33 *Operation DUSK *Mason and the Minish Door *Operation: SCARY *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: FAIL *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia * Lee is voiced by Kayzie Rogers, and his sister Kerry Williams, and both actors voiced the siblings Tuff and Tiff on Kirby: Right Back At Ya, respectively. * Lee has bowl-shaped hair, just like Wallabee Beatles of former Sector V, and both kids are considered the "stupid" ones of their team. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector RZ Members Category:Marksmen